guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:68.142.14.61
Talk:Critical hit nope, that time i was replying to User:AOTT --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:12, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :No, you replied to me. Indent properly. --68.142.14.61 20:04, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :it looks strange to reply on the same indent, especially with long comments ::i change the indent on every comment. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:06, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::That's not how it's accepted you comment on a wiki. You indent above the comment you're replying to. --68.142.14.61 21:13, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::it makes everything illegible that way. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:14, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::::::::::I seriously doubt that every wiki follows the same rules. --Rainith 21:20, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::This discussion with it's terrible indentation shows why I'm afraid the anon is correct, one should always indent in one from the post they're replying to, illegible is bad but incomprehensible is worse. The only exception is then there is a long discussion which is into it's 10th indent or so, one can restart with no indentation for legibilty. --Xasxas256 21:25, 17 August 2006 (CDT) It's not so much a rule as the way that makes sense. Since this isn't a flat forum you indent rather than quote who you respond to. --68.142.14.61 22:38, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :I was probably a bit blunt, I was in a hurry to get to soccer, but I still firmly believe in correct indentation. Sorry Sarah if I was a bit curt but if everyone else follows the normal "indent in once for a reply" except you, then there's bound to be more confusion in the future. --Xasxas256 22:58, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, but not everyone follows it. Even if we made a rule for it, we would still have lots and lots of people not following it, sort of like speed limits... --Rainith 23:01, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::Ha ha that's the most flawed argument ever, so what when a cop pulls you over you say "yeah but the guy in front of me was speeding too, in fact lots of people speed!" Just because not everybody does it doesn't mean that we should all stop. It may not be a rule but it's an accepted standard with good reasoning too, as has already been said above, it's so you can see who's post you're replying too. There's no other reason to indent, if you're not going to use it for that, you might as well not use it at all, it's just more confusing. There's no rules for lots of things, ticking the minor edit box, using preview, using sections, but most of us all do those things because it makes life easier. If I see new users and they don't know about those things yet, I'll tell them to in future, nicely of course because they help things run smoother. I will also mention the indent thing too if they're not getting the hang of it. Look I know it's a small point but if nobody indented or indented correctly, it would be a major pain to follow a talk page. --Xasxas256 23:17, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Ha! That is not quite what I meant. What I meant is, do you call the police every time you see someone speeding? If so, I'd say shortly thereafter you'd be the one in trouble for wasting their time. Or do you speed up and cut them off, and try to let them know that they were speeding? In which case you'd be in more trouble with the cops than they would be. Some rules are worth enforcing, others can take a back seat unless things get out of hand. This isn't something that is out of hand and we shouldn't be wasting time on it. --Rainith 23:25, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::::It's Friday and I've got less than 2 hours of work left. I'm not going to start any real work so nothing's a waste of my time, my time is worthless! I think the speeding analogy isn't quite right. If you're driving and you see that someone has left their rear fog lights on or their high beam lights on, if you pulled up to them, wouldn't you mention it? Speeding is different, it's considered a bad road offense and has very strict penalties, it doesn't really equate here because there's no penalty for not indenting correctly! It's just a courtesy thing/ease of use thing. :::::It's not out of hand partly because there's plenty of us that help show new users the ropes (and Sarah is one of these helper people). If any of the above things: using preview, marking minor edits, using sections and indenting correctly were not being used then you'd quickly notice it and what started out as a small thing would become very annoying. We're always helping each other out here on the wiki, we're all learning and making mistakes and we all pick each other up on these things and it works really well, it's the wiki way! --Xasxas256 23:54, 17 August 2006 (CDT)